In the Darkness III: Pact
by Lipurogry
Summary: después del accidente de Bélgica, todas las naciones buscan culpables mientras España está desesperado por salvar a su amiga, algo que le llevara a hacer un pacto de dudosa fidelidad con el responsable. Spuk


In the darkness III: Pact

…

Sinopsis: después del accidente de Bélgica, todas las naciones buscan culpables mientras España está desesperado por salvar a su amiga, algo que le llevara a hacer un pacto de dudosa fidelidad con el responsable. Spuk

Advertencia: OOC, leve angustia, Dark! Inglaterra, y leve Spuk. Debo decirte que si no has leído las partes anteriores no entenderás nada de lo que pasa aquí, así que no has leído toda la saga, te aconsejo que lo hagas

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Todos los países estaban en la sala de conferencias. El ambiente era tenso y silencioso entre la mayoría.

Hacía poco que se sabía sobre el accidente de Bélgica. Nadie parecía comprender como sucedió aquello, Liechtenstein no se había recuperado de la impresión y estaba en la enfermería.

-Debemos averiguar que ha ocurrido- Dijo Alemania con voz seria –Una nación acaba de ser herida, y según los testigos no hay señales del culpable-

Romano rodo los ojos con hastió fingido

-Eso ya se sabe imbecile- Dijo, añadiendo aquel insulto en italiano- pero si seguimos así, no podremos resolver esto. ¿Al menos has intentado preguntar a alguna nación, aparte de Liechtenstein?-

Nadie decía nada, cada quien en sus pensamientos.

…

España estaba en la enfermería, sentado frente a la cama de Bélgica. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado contemplando el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.

Los médicos decían que iba a estar bien, pero el español se sentía inquieto. La rubia parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño y no había movido ni un solo dedo, ni siquiera cuando los médicos le habían comprobado el pulso o ajustado los huesos rotos en la caída.

Sabía que había sido Inglaterra. No debía ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Si bien los métodos de manipulación empleados por el británico no le eran desconocidos, aún desconocía los objetivos de todo aquello.

¿Muerte? ¿Tortura? No lo sabía, pero el panorama se volvía cada vez más aterrador.

Tenía la opción de delatar a Arthur, pero el español conocía los riesgos. Y ya alguien estaba a punto de morir, pensó viendo a Bélgica.

Él haría todo para salvarla, incluso buscaría a Arthur, e aceptaría las consecuencias. No pensaba dejar que alguien inocente muriese por los caprichos de aquel que en otro tiempo, había sido su enemigo.

Sin embargo, ¿Dónde podría estar Inglaterra?

Pero al parecer, nadie era capaz de imaginar la conexión entre la desaparición de Inglaterra y el accidente de Bélgica, debido a que la desaparición de Arthur se había tomado muy a la ligera (seguramente pensando que era otra de las rarezas de dicha nación), otro problema sin resolver.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero debido a todo lo ocurrido, el español sentía como si hubiera pasado un día entero.

Apoyando los codos en sus piernas en un gesto de derrota, España suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Tantas dudas pero ninguna respuesta…

Tras pensar un poco, el hombre se levantó apresurado, buscando una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Una vez los encontró, se apoyó en la mesa de noche que tenía al lado, escribiendo con un fervor hasta que hubo terminado.

Una vez termino, procedió a ocultar el papel entre las sabanas de la cama de Bélgica, rezando para que de alguna manera, su plan funcionara.

Se levantó de la silla, agotado. Y espero.

Repentinamente, un aire frio entro en la habitación, sobresaltando a España ya que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas firmemente.

Y en un parpadear, la silueta de Arthur apareció apoyada en el rellenado de la puerta, en un gesto casual.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Fue lo primero que le oyó decir

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Exclamó el español –No me digas que vienes a saludarme- añadió con sarcasmo

El inglés sonrió, acostumbrado a esa actitud.

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato- Empezó a decir- que tal vez te interese-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Uno para salvar a tu queridísima amiga- Contesto, señalando el cuerpo de la joven –Y déjame decirte que soy el único que puede ayudarla-

Antonio le observo con incertidumbre. Quería aceptar esa indeseada ayuda, pero sabía por experiencia propia que el inglés no era ningún bondadoso santo de la iglesia.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- replico sin rodeos- Tú no das nada solo porque sí. Debes querer algo de mí, ¿O me equivoco, _Arturo_?- Vio como la expresión de Arthur se agriaba un poco al oír su nombre pronunciado en aquel idioma que tanto le desagradaba, pero como buen "caballero" que era, logró ocultar rápidamente sus emociones.

-Veo que aún tu cerebro no se ha terminado de atrofiar, _Anthony –_ Comentó este con falsa amabilidad- y si, quiero algo de ti. Es simple: tu vida, a cambio de salvar la de Bélgica.

Los ojos de España se ampliaron

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa pero no esa.

-Tic, tac- Decía Inglaterra, imitando a un reloj- Se te acaba el tiempo, no tengo todo el día –

Y así, España ya supo la respuesta.

-Acepto- La sonrisa de Arthur era misteriosa, mientras le extendía una mano

-Entonces esta hecho- El otro tomó una respiración profunda antes de tomar la mano del otro.

Un estruendo recorrió el edificio, cosa que hizo que las naciones reunidas dejaran de discutir.

-¿Qué fue eso? Creo que viene de la enfermería-Dijo Francia preocupado, mientras Romano, Estados Unidos, y Prusia salían corriendo, siendo seguidos por algunas naciones.

Al entrar a la enfermería, descubrieron que no había nadie, a excepción del cuerpo de Emma.

-¿Y España? ¿Él no estaba aquí?- Comento Holanda casi de inmediato, al no ver al ex-imperio en ninguna parte

Estados Unidos recogió con delicadeza un pequeño pañuelo del suelo. Era el pañuelo de España.

-Esto es de él- Dijo al ver el nombre grabado en este –De seguro debe habérsele caído- Romano le quito el trozo de tela.

Había algo que no le cuadraba. Ese pañuelo era antiguo, y ciertamente, sabía que España no solía tener pañuelos de ese tipo desde hacía mucho.

Todo se volvía cada vez más extraño para las naciones, que observaban la habitación con algo de temor, sin saber lo que había pasado.

…

**Nota:**

**Guau, esto se volvió largo para escribirlo. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero estaba ocupada. Realmente ocupada, tanto que no podía escribir casi nada.**

**Quiero corregir los guiones de los diálogos, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más.**

**Por cierto, el pañuelo que aparece al final es el mismo de la primera parte. Dentro de poco voy a terminar la saga, pero me está costando hacer una trama creíble y no tan predecible**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**Samira Gry **


End file.
